


An Altean's Guide to the Care and Wellbeing of Mythological Paladins

by EboniObsydian



Series: Myths in a Space Castle [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Centaur Lance, Coran makes a guide for how to take care of myths, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragon Shiro, Gen, Gorgon Pidge, Made up words, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Troll Hunk, is this an Altean powerpoint?, naga keith, sooo much crack!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EboniObsydian/pseuds/EboniObsydian
Summary: An Altean's Guide to the Care and Wellbeing of Mythological PaladinsAs recorded by Coran Hieronymus Whimbleton Smythe(excerpt)Hello, my friend!So, you’ve found yourself appointed as a caretaker for one or more Mythological Paladins and you haven’t a clue as to how to go about caring for them. Well, my dear Altean, you have in your hands the best guide in existence to help you with your cause!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polarspaz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=polarspaz).



Hello, my friend!

So, you’ve found yourself appointed as a caretaker for one or more Mythological Paladins and you haven’t a clue as to how to go about caring for them. Well, my dear Altean, you have in your hands the best guide in existence to help you with your cause!

Each section in this guide will help you become the best caretaker possible, not only providing general facts for the basic care of any Mythological Paladin but also providing case examples for practical application! After all, it is imperative that all Paladins are kept in top shape in order to pilot Voltron.

So, without further delay, let’s begin.


	2. Attributes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a myriad of races that fall under the identification of Mythological Paladins as I have been informed. As such, each is individually unique, even if you happen to find yourself in the care of more than one of the same race.

There is a myriad of races that fall under the identification of Mythological Paladins as I have been informed. As such, each is individually unique, even if you happen to find yourself in the care of more than one of the same race. However, there are several common attributes found concerning each race so be sure to take note of them as well as their differences for identification purposes. No one, not even a Mythological Paladin, likes being identified incorrectly be it by name or race.

Now, basic identification, of course, starts with outward appearance. Note: when identifying the gender, please ask the individual, do not attempt to investigate yourself, it is considered very rude and intrusive of personal space and it isn’t always externally expressed.

I will provide five case examples to convey the high diversity. Also included will be the appropriate Terran names.

  


Case #1  
Terran Name: Western Dragon  
Resembles a Nagar of planet Nagatta  
Description: A “Western Dragon” is a subrace of the greater race generally known as “Dragons” and the attributes of each specifically identified race varies.

For this case, the Western Dragon in my care is male and his size, though massive, is comparably small to a Nagar and is more like a hatchling than a mature adult in appearance.

Main body: six-limbed plus a prehensile tail of which length is nearly as long as the main body. Regularly quadrupedal with limited bipedal movement. Two limbs are actually membrane wings of remarkable size. He is covered in scales of various sizes depending on the location of the body. Thick triangular sajihiin of graduating sizes run along the spine starting from the back of the head at a small size, graduating to a larger size up to the center of the back before graduating back to a smaller size to near the end of the tail. Forelegs have four digits ending in lengthy black claws. Same with the hind legs. In addition, each leg has a fifth digit that does not touch the ground and resides higher up from the rest of them. These accessory digits are referred to as “dew claws” in Terran. He can be dexterous with his claws and is capable of singular manipulation with limited grasping ability. Lastly, there are two massive twisted horns protruding backward from the top of his head, each one preceded by three smaller, graduating horns that begin from the center sides of the forehead. He does not appear to have any hair nor outer ears. He does have a rectangular muzzle and large nares and I’ve seen him use his lips and teeth with the same delicate motor control as fingers.

Main color: Black.

Eye color: Silver-grey

Unique identification marks: A white patch on the center of the forehead between the horns and missing scales across the bridge of the muzzle. There is also the absence of the majority of his right forearm.

Because of his size, he does not get about the Castle of Lions very well. There is something rather nonplus about this fellow though, a characteristic I will touch on later in this guide.

 

Case #2  
Terran Name: Troll  
Resembles a Mogesi from the planet Moggi  
Description: A rather unassuming fellow who is male and possibly a fully mature adult.

Main body: A rather thick-limbed individual with the same structure as the common Altean biped with rounded ears and missing our Altean facial scales. A thick amount of body hair covers the back of the arms and hands, the tops of the feet and shins, across the pectorals and nearly the entire back. Also notable are two protruding tusks from the lower jaw which juts out slightly, causing a bit of an underbite. He also has a typical head of hair that is kept short in length.

Main color: Earthen with black hair.

Eye color: Brown.

Unique identification marks: The fellow’s right tusk is slightly shorter in length and appears to have had a piece chipped off it. Neither detail is noticeable from a distance.

 

Case #3  
Terran Name: Centaur  
Resembles an Ihhashi from the planet Airrani  
Description: A rather nonplused configuration if I do say so. The lad is male and appears to be a nearly mature adult.

Main body: For all appearances, the lad appears to be a combination of two distinct races fused into a new one. His upper body has the same configuration as the average bipedal Altean, minus the trademark Altean facial scales and points on the ears. However, his lower half, where his pelvis should be, is quadrupedal, joined at the shoulders of what resembles the Altean feresei - the Terran equivalent is a ‘horse’. Unlike the Ihhashi however, he does not have a full body coat. His upper body is very bare save a line of coarse hair running the length of his upper spine from the base of his skull. He calls it a ‘mane’. And he informs me vehemently that it’s not typical for the race to have such things so the fact that he has one must mean a genetic mutation.

Main color: Chestnut brown and pale skinned.

Eye color: Blue.

Unique identification marks: Blue eyes are rare among the Ihhashi but I am unsure about the lad’s race. More notable though is the slight curl to his head of hair even though it is kept fairly short. He is also rather lithe and I wonder if he might be slightly undernourished.

 

Case #4  
Terran Name: Naga (Not to be confused with the Nagar from Nagatta)  
Resembles an Ibabi from the nearly inhospitable planet Reylua  
Description: A truly unusual male individual in that he very likely is biracial with a Galra although there are no obviously expressed characteristics of the mix. Appears to be a mature adult although on the slightly small side.

Main body: He has the upper half of a typical Altean male and a lower half, below the pelvis, consisting entirely of a massive and very long tail. He calls it a ‘snake tail’ while us Alteans would call it a mizjik tail after the legless Altean animal mizjik. He is nearly entirely covered in small pointed scales, save the ones running along his underside, ranging from saturated reds to deep purples to light oranges; very unusual coloring for an Ibabi. The scales run over the tops of his ears, across his forehead, down his nose, and under his eyes as well as across his shoulders and down the tops of his arms to the backs of his hands where they meet up with strong black claws. Note: the scales on his face and along his fingers are small and resemble cobblestone more than typical overlapping scales. Only his pectorals and abdomen are bare. He also has a dark head of hair that he prefers to keep shoulder length for the most part; it is rather unruly.

Main color: Red

Eye color: Dark violet, a most unusual color I’ve not seen in any race aside from the Galra. However, this characteristic doesn’t necessarily make it a Galra trait expression. It could very well be related to the same purple coloration of his scales.

Unique identification marks: Other than his unusual eye color, I have been informed that his choice of hairstyle is what is most recognizable about him. Apparently, it is very ‘retro’. However, underneath his clothing, he has a distinct scar across his right shoulder, indicated by absent scales and a harsh pink coloration. He does not like to talk about how he sustained the injury.

 

Case #5  
Terran Name: Gorgon (a.k.a. Medusa)  
Resembles an extinct Gurubi from the dead planet Gannah  
Description: A rather small example of a Gurubi female from what little is commonly known. But I have been repeatedly informed that she is not yet finished growing, therefore, leading me to infer that she is still a juvenile.

Main body: For the most part, she has a typical Altean child configuration except with rounded ears and absent Altean facial scales. The majority of her is covered in dark grey-green scales though I have not seen her in complete undress, therefore, I do not know the extent. I just know that her legs and her arms are completely covered, the backs of her hands and her feet as well, the back of her neck is covered, the scales accent her cheekbones and jawline and run across her forehead. Instead of hair, her head is adorned with eight mizjik that are very mobile and expressive. She also has short black claws on all her fingers and toes. And before I forget, she has two, in proportion to the rest of her, small membrane wings on her back that don’t appear to serve a purpose as they are too small to enable flight. Where she doesn’t have scales, such as the majority of her face and the front of her neck, her skin is a very ashen grey.

Main color: Dark grey-green.

Eye color: Unknown. She keeps them covered for the safety of those around her. This detail will be touched upon later.

Unique identifying marks: Her small stature is the most notable one, seconded by her self-imposed obligation to keep her eyes covered for fear of accidental injury of a friendly. Not much is known about the Gurubi to determine what makes an individual unique.

 

Now, identification doesn’t just stop on external expressions. A good caretaker also knows most of the inner workings of the Mythological Paladins that are under their care to ensure their good health. This, of course, requires accurate body scans which may not easily be obtained due to either lack of adequate equipment or the more unfortunate Paladin recalcitrant refusal to cooperate. If it is the later, you must respect their wishes and hope they’ll reconsider at a later date, hopefully before a serious injury or illness occurs. I was fortunate that all the Mythological Paladins in my care did eventually agree to these important scans.

 

Case #1  
Unfortunately, no equipment of adequate size currently exists and therefore scans of this big fellow could not be obtained. It is hypothesized though, through other examinations, that he has the basic organ setup of most lifeforms in the universe with the absence of the liquid waste collecting finya- the kaluliti instead drain into the bagursa- and the addition of two extras; one near the sanibae and one near the hodi. It is thought that the one near his hodi aids in the neutralization of most poisons during digestion, converting them into something safely inert that can be easily expelled from the system. The organ near his sanibae seems to have a similar function in that it intakes gases from the atmosphere and expels them, both unconsciously as well as intentionally. The purpose is still unknown.

 

Case #2  
This guy also has the basic internal setup of most Alteans, all organs present. His skeletal structure does appear to be slightly denser than average bipeds which means they are less likely to break. The muscular structure of his jaw indicates that he has a much stronger bite than the average Altean.

 

Case #3  
This lad is quite the conundrum. He has four extra ribs to accommodate larger sanibae for his Altean-like appearance and a small primary hodi for early digestion. Similar to case #1, he possesses an extra organ close to that hodi that neutralizes most poisons. For his feresei portion, although he has a second rib cage, there seem to be small vestigial organs that would likely have been sanibae. They function more defensively now around a second larger jurek. There is also a larger main hodi followed by the rest of the digestive line. All other common organs remain present.

 

Case #4  
A comical example of internal anatomy if you want to interpret it that way. For the most part, his Altean-like portion maintains most of the same organs and yet again, an extra organ next to a small primary hodi that neutralizes most poisons. In his long tail though, stretched out to comfortably conform to the body of the tail, is a second larger hodi, second slightly larger jurek, and a larger third sanibi. Notably missing is one blood filtering kaluliti and the liquid waste collecting finya; like case #1, his larger kaluliti drains into the bagursa. In his mouth, he has a secondary milasi that resides in a self-sealing orifice of the main milasi. The fellow has no inasae despite having a very Altean-like skull and therefore uses this second bifurcated milasi and a specialized organ in his mouth to pick up scents. He calls this ‘smell-tasting’. The muscles of his jaw indicate that he has a stronger bite than an Altean, though despite heavily resembling a mizjik, he has no venom. His joints and ligaments permit him to sit on his tail in the same fashion any bipeds do on their backside, however, that is the extent of sharp angles that he can achieve without injury. Most chairs are unusable for him.

 

Case #5  
Truly a fascinating example if only for the mizjik on top of her skull. We’ll get to those in a bit. From an internal perspective, she appears every bit as Altean as you or I save for the extra appendages on her back. Now, to the mizjik. Each one is attached to her skull with its own spine and spinal cord, though the vertebrae are not as encompassing as expected as the mizjik have no internal organs of their own save for two venom sacks in each of their mouths, two simple eyes, and a very simplistic brain. They appear to be symbiotic and are capable of independent movement as well as movement controlled by the host. Because they appear to be symbiotic, I have been informed that the host can sometimes feel basal emotions such as fear, apprehension, inquisitiveness, and excitement as well as relay what they are seeing to the host. These mizjik will act on their own in defense of the host and will expel their venom towards a threat at high velocity.

 

Well, future caretaker. Are you a little more confident yet? Be aware though, these five cases are just a bibildagi yez wikit when it comes to the vast array of Mythological races.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for the first week since the Introduction is so dang short.
> 
> To those who make it this far... thank you. But, you might want to consider funeral preparations for your sanity. Or a search and rescue party.


	3. Environment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before committing to becoming a caretaker you must consider and determine if you can provide a clean, safe, and secure environment catered to each Mythological Paladin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Snow Day here in my neck of the woods (over 12-inches and still goin') and it's crazy outside. People be late everywhere for the sake of safety. (The smart ones anyhow.)
> 
> Have an early update! (I was going to wait till Friday to post this but I'm bored. And my snow blower is busted... hoping I can borrow a neighbor's.)

Next up, before committing to becoming a caretaker you must consider and determine if you can provide a clean, safe, and secure environment catered to each Mythological Paladin, all of which are necessary to ensure their well-being and capacity to thrive. This is not for the faint of heart or curious dabblers. It will require long term dedication for as long as the Paladin(s) are in your care. Each Paladin must also have his or her own individual space as well as several communal spaces.

When setting up personal spaces, you must take into consideration each of their individual needs. Things such as temperature control, cubic space, lighting, bedding, clothing, grooming as well as waste elimination facilities must be heavily considered. Communal space requirements such as temperature control, lighting and cubic space are also important. Mythological Paladins are mostly social beings and require frequent opportunities and adequate time to spend together engaging in various activities other than combat training in addition to time and space for themselves. This necessity will be touched on later. 

 

Case #1

As mentioned before, Western Dragons are big fellows and therefore need adequate space for movement in any room. I did mention though that he was too large to move about the Castle of Lions even though there are some rooms, such as the Lions’ hangars, the ‘lounge’, the control room and the bridge for example, where he fits comfortably. There is a workaround for this that I will hold off on for later.

Western Dragon’s aren’t that fussy about the details for most necessities. This fellow prefers to sleep in the company of his team or in the company of his Lion. He is not affected too much by the temperature around him so that helps greatly when considering the other occupants in the Castle of Lions. Unfortunately, there isn’t any adequate bedding for his size and he has actually turned down the offer. Nor is there any clothing but he insists that he is comfortable without it. There is no room in the Castle of Lions big enough for him to wash in so he chooses to do so when planetside. As for lighting, as long as day and night cycles are available, he is content; artificial light sources are apparently sufficient. As for waste elimination for this fella, I’ll get to that later. He’s a special case.

The fellow is prone to high stress levels, however, and as a result, emits very cold temperatures. Should a Western Dragon Paladin who is likewise in your care, do your best to keep them relaxed. It’s not as easy as it sounds.

 

Case #2

Trolls are simple beings to care for. They do well in the same temperature ranges as Alteans and perhaps even a bit beyond; the fellow in my care doesn’t seem bothered by cold temperatures at all. Simple bedding is sufficient for him as well as the standard washing and waste elimination facilities. He does require a bit more washing solutions for personal grooming though. The clothing we have available aboard the Castle of Lions suits his needs sufficiently, though he shows favoritism towards one specific set. As for personal space, he is content with the standard private quarters for Voltron Paladins in the Castle of Lions. In fact, he isn’t one to keep to himself very much and is frequently seen outside of his quarters.

Take note of your Troll Paladin’s personality. If necessary, you might need to provide a spare personal space. I’ll touch on this later.

Do not expose your Troll Paladin to any form of sunlight! Keep him or her under artificial light always. If your Troll Paladin must venture out while in sunlight, or in any light source that imitates sunlight such as is found in the hydroponics room of the Castle of Lions, make sure he or she is completely covered by a protective material, such as the Paladin pressure suit and armor.

 

Case #3

Centaurs are tougher to care for as they do not do well long term in confined spaces such as the Castle of Lions. Also, their feresei halves make standard Altean amenities ill-fitted for their needs. So you will need to ensure that you have other options on hand.

For their private quarters, he will need a room that is two or three times the size of a standard Altean room or twice the size of a Voltron Paladin room. Standard Altean beds will not do and so you will either need to provide a bigger bed or soft bedding that can be put on the floor during the night cycle. The Altean equivalent half requires spinal support so a suitable material must be provided. It is unlikely that a Centaur Paladin will sleep on his back as I have been informed it is very uncomfortable to stay in that position for very long. Standard pillows and covers are sufficient. He also shows to need only four to six vargas of sleep during a single quintant but will often indulge in more if only to keep in time with the earliest riser.

Centaur Paladin’s temperature tolerances favor the warmer side and their light preferences are same as most Alteans.

Please do not even consider making Decontamination the place for your Centaur Paladin to wash and groom in. That is not only not what Decontamination is intended for; it’s very poor taste and a sign of a lackluster caretaker. Fortunately, the Castle of Lions has accommodations for representatives from races that are bigger than Alteans. As such, I was able to provide the Centaur Paladin in my care with a washroom sufficient for his needs. He did say he prefers ‘showers’ but will happily make do with the ‘bathtub’. Like his Troll teammate, he requires more washing solutions and often assistance when it comes to grooming his feresei half.

Though he has voiced discontent with the situation, he makes do with being half clothed as there is no adequate clothing aboard the Castle of Lions for his feresei features. 

Another note on available spaces: the more wide-open they are, the better. Also, the Centaur Paladin in your care may very well show favoritism towards shared sleeping arrangements with his teammates as he is a very sociable being and does not do well when left alone for several long vargas. The company of friends provides many benefits for his good wellbeing.

A final note, feresei hooves do not do well on smooth surfaces. Accommodate the Paladin with something that can be worn over each hoof to keep firm traction during walking and running. 

 

Case #4

Nagas are very particular and have highly specific needs that must be met to maintain their health and for some caretakers, these may not be easily achievable during regular space travel.

First and most important, a Naga Paladin is ectothermic and cannot tolerate cold temperatures whatsoever. He or she will become lethargic first and if the exposure continues, they will fall asleep and their metabolism will slow causing any ingested matter to putrefy, resulting in illness. Also, any sustained injuries or prior illness will take much longer to recover from. Exposure to even colder temperatures will result in a deep sleep from which they cannot be roused from and possibly even death. Keep a Naga Paladin warm at all times. To best achieve this, provide heating mats in each of his or her regularly visited areas, especially their personal spaces. Should they feel the need, he or she will make use of these mats of their own volition. Be warned though, a Naga Paladin can become overheated and will require an external cooling source to return to a healthy temperature.

Nagas also require true sunlight to maintain their metabolism. They need to rest in the rays for a minimum of five vargas every quintant -they may rest longer if needed. Skipping this need can be done on occasion should a situation, such as a Galra attack, arise but it is ill-advised. He has requested a spot where he can do this in solidarity and I believe he has found other locations aside from the ones I have set up for him.

Nagas prefer small spaces to sleep in and don’t require much personal space so a standard Voltron Paladin room should suffice, one would think. However, due to their size, the standard washing and waste elimination amenities adjoined with the room are ill-fitted. (Nagas eliminate more than the standard alham can handle at once.) The Naga Paladin in my care has assured me that the washroom next to the training room is sufficient for him but I did have to find him a more appropriate private amenities which resulted in bigger personal quarters to his discontent. He made some adjustments to make the space more comfortable.

He does not require much washing solution, preferring to stick to clean water. He said something about washing solutions being toxic...

He is not bothered by being in a constant state of half dress and shows favoritism for a specific set of clothes.

Nagas seem to keep to themselves on a frequent basis. This is not good for team development, however, so do encourage regular interaction with the other Paladins.

 

Case #5

Gorgons don’t seem to be very particular about their necessities. A personal space to sleep in, standard bedding, private amenities and facilities, appropriately tailored clothing and time to keep to herself is all that she has requested. The standard Voltron Paladin quarters are sufficient for her and she hasn’t shown a desire for washing solutions. Nor has she expressed anything about them being toxic to her physiology. It may be that clean water is adequate enough for her.

She shows favoritism towards a specific set of clothing, much as the other Mythological Paladins have. Most likely due to the fact that the clothing has already been altered to accommodate the additional limbs on her back. Among my many skills, unfortunately, tailoring is not one of them.

Appropriate temperatures for her appear to be the standard comfortable zones for Alteans.

Despite having personal space, she tends to wander to different rooms when spending time alone. Her preferences seem to be the Green Lion’s hangar and the Technology Lab.

She also shows a penchant for spending too much time alone every so often when engrossed in a personal project and needs frequent reminders to spend time bonding with the team. Sometimes she is uncooperative about it so firm coaxing may need to be applied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update coming in a week.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up, grooming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the shortness of this chapter, this week is a double update!

Daily grooming can usually be performed by a Mythological Paladin alone. On occasion, he or she may request assistance, especially when it comes to parts of themselves that cannot easily be reached without injury. Take note of a Paladin’s specific requests for which materials and washing solutions to provide. As mentioned prior, not all Mythological Paladins require the same things.

There are some Mythological Paladins who go through routine sheds, be it the discarding of excess fur from one’s coat or the removal of old skin from oneself. Without their natural environment, they are likely to find themselves in need of assistance. It is up to you to arrange suitable substitutes for their specific needs.

Mythological Paladins like Naga, for example, who routinely shed their outer skin when it is old or sustains significant damage, will require an appropriate source of water large enough to submerge themselves in at their discretion. This will need to be in a secluded area with little to no risk for disturbances. Items and objects with rough surfaces also need to be provided for the Paladin’s use. Normally, once they have completed their shed, they will dispose of the discarded skin themselves. However, given the nature of space travel, sometimes a Naga or similar Mythological race will request the presence and assistance of a trusted individual to help with their shed.

Mythological Paladins like Centaur who have coats of fur may experience seasonal influences and during long exposure to frigid temperatures and may develop a much thicker coat to ward against freezing. In warmer temperatures, this abundance of fur becomes excessive thus will slowly be discarded over a few movements. Usually out of consideration of others, a Centaur will attempt to regularly remove and gather the shed fur on everyday cycle during the quintant. This practice seems to be a social activity in a Centaur’s natural environment as the one in my care frequently requests assistance with the task. Usually, they dispose of the removed fur themselves after every grooming session. But, be prepared to find little witochi around your ship in the oddest of places for a long while. Don’t bring this up to the Centaur, he can’t do anything more to stop it from happening and will become quite embarrassed.

Though there aren’t any in my care who show this, there are some Mythological Paladins adorned with scales or feathers that may shed them on occasion be it as a regular occurrence as part of one’s health or due to something else, such as an illness. I will elaborate further on illnesses in a tick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. Diet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as important as a Mythological Paladin’s environment is their diet.

Just as important as a Mythological Paladin’s environment is their diet. Some have very specific needs and their digestive systems cannot adapt to deviations. You must find a reliable and continuously available supply specific to a Paladin(s) needs. Having more than one is ideal in case one source does not provide adequately or ceases to entirely. The Altean hydroponic system that provides for the standard Altean diet of yemi for space travel may not be adequate enough to provide for the larger Mythological races should they be compatible with the nutrition source. It could be deficient in certain nutrients and minerals necessary for the individual’s dietary needs or it may not be completely compatible with their digestive systems and will need to be supplemented with foodstuffs found planetside.

Note: some Mythological Paladins require a diet that is considered unsavory and distasteful to Alteans. A caretaker cannot put his or her preferences and comforts before the needs of the Paladin(s). Squeamish and uncomfortable you may find yourself, you must ‘grin and bear it’, as the Terrans put it, and provide for them, including ample and appropriate storage accommodations as some races have really large appetites and caloric needs. They are considerate though and will prepare the foodstuffs and, if given the opportunity, will collect it themselves to spare you even more discomfort.

Larger Mythological Paladins will need to eat frequently or graze, something they prefer to call ‘snacking’, to obtain their necessary daily caloric needs which is why it is extremely important to have a sustainable nutrition supply. Skipped meals should be avoided but sometimes must happen for the sake of fighting the Galra.

Some Mythological Paladins may show a penchant for consuming substances that are of various levels of toxicity or even lethal to Alteans and many other races in the known universe. The five in my care have frequently explained to me that such a practice is enjoyable. While three of the five have organs to neutralize the ingested toxins, I have no explanation for how the other two can ingest the substances and not suffer any seriously ill side effects.

One such toxin, though only mildly toxic to Alteans, is methylxanthine, which is found in the seeds of many flora species found throughout the universe. They concoct a brew using these seeds, usually dried and coarsely ground first, and consume it daily, even the two that show an obvious severe intolerance to vegetation! I often wonder if it’s some sort of ceremonial or religious practice. Another toxin that one Paladin consumes as often as possible is capsaicin. That neutralizing organ of his most likely works incessantly to keep up with the amount he ingests.

Fermented products and lactose are also mutual favorites. They also show a liking for substances and foodstuffs that are high fructose, galactose, and even sucrose concentrations. 

I am nonplussed about Mythological Paladins at times.

I digress. From my experience, most Mythological Paladins appear to be somewhat omnivorous. A Western Dragon, however, requires a diet leaning more towards flesh consumption to maintain good health. Centaurs, Trolls and possibly Western Dragons can consume yemi but cannot entirely subsist on it. In the case of Centaurs, too much yemi can cause pungent flatulence.

Gorgons and Naga are strictly flesh consumers. They quickly regurgitate almost all other matter. The exception seems to be some brews, such as the methylxanthine one. Though I believe that to be an obstinate refusal towards the reflex to purge the substance. The brews usually need to be diluted to half strength maximum, at least, for Naga.

I have heard of Mythological beings that subsist solely on the consumption of the blood of other living beings. I am thankful to the Ancients I don’t have such an individual in my care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates next week!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crucial part of helping a Mythological Paladin maintain their health is through regular exercise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!

A crucial part of helping a Mythological Paladin maintain their health is through regular exercise, both for the mind and the body. Combat training is great but should not be the only source as it can have adverse effects. Yes, even for those who choose to spend a significant amount of their personal time training. Therefore, suitable and stimulating activities, as well as adequate space, must be provided and made available for them.

Centaurs, for example, given their discomfort in confined spaces like the Castle of Lions, will need frequent chances to disembark planetside and stretch their legs and breathe fresh air - breaks like these are actually beneficial for everyone. In the meantime, provide a space or two that can compensate. The training room is a great example of a space for him to run in. The hydroponics room could be a good stand-in for the sight of the outdoors. The most helpful action that can be taken during long trips in space is mental stimulation.

Given the opportunity, the Paladins will engage themselves and maybe even ask about a specific activity; a caretaker need only to provide and suggest. Altean sporting activities are fantastic options for physical exercise and the Paladins have shown great enthusiasm and joy while engaged. There is the occasional quarrel to diffuse, however, and be prepared for injuries - not everyone can fit into a cryopod.

More reserved activities are also enjoyed, such as opportunities to express one’s artistry. The Castle of Lions has a development room that was used during the time King Alfor was alive and was creating the Voltron Lions. He and his team utilized the room daily. One Paladin, in particular, enjoys spending time in the room alone; he is somewhat timid about showing his skill to his teammates. The others enjoy utilizing the room as well but to a lesser extent.

The kitchen is also a favorite place and is used frequently during the day cycle. Note: for everyone’s safety, please ensure that everyone who wishes to utilize the kitchen is skilled enough to know the basics of what they are doing. There have been a few incidents where one of the Mythological Paladins in my care has started a fire or damaged some equipment. The others make a point that he remains under supervision when working in the kitchen from now on.

Activities such as studying, board games, console games, and movie nights are also great examples. There are also strange Terran activities that they engage in, sometimes just a few of them, sometimes the whole team is involved. One such activity involves looking at someone’s face with a blank expression, reciting certain words, and both parties attempting to maintain their stoic expressions instead of bursting into giggles. Another includes attempting to say a string of words with similar sounds as quickly as possible without mistakes. Injured milasi have resulted. 

Just as important, however, is time set aside to relax and decompress. War is not aesthetically pleasing and takes its toll on everyone. Activities such as ‘cuddling’ and ‘camp outs’ are two great examples for ways that Mythological Paladins can unwind. These inclusive activities are also beneficial for Western Dragons who can be a bit possessive of the ones they care for as well as Centaurs who are the type of beings who spend a lot of time in group units, be them blood relations or friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. Illness and Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes to be ill or hurt, but it is important for a caretaker to know, to some extent, how to help a Mythological Paladin recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some references in this chapter to fics that haven't been posted yet.  
> You have been warned.

No one likes to be ill or hurt, but it is important for a caretaker to know, to some extent, how to help a Mythological Paladin recover. As I’ve mentioned before, not everyone can fit into a pod, not that they are capable of treating illnesses, and pods aren’t always readily available.

The most severe illnesses that I have seen weren’t so much from infections but instead were intolerances, viral infestations, and minor cases of poisoning, and severe reactions to the incidents.

For example, a Mythological Paladin may have a digestive intolerance for certain categories of produce. I have not witnessed the reaction myself as he chose to isolate himself from the team and myself, requesting only the company of a trusted friend for the duration of the episode, but he endured a quintant’s worth of high physical pain caused by digestive line upset and was unable to consume his regular diet for several quintants after the initial onset. I am told that the higher the amount of this certain group of produce that he consumes, the worse the reaction is. With the help of the others, I now sort through all produce that comes aboard the Castle of Lions to ensure that he does not accidentally consume it. I can’t always prevent another incident when visiting other planets for either liberation from the Galra or attempts to recruit the populace as allies, however, in the time he has been on the Castle of Lions, he has not once suffered another reaction.

On another occurrence, a Paladin in my care sustained injury from an attack by a local predator who thought to make a meal out of him. Since he is much too large to fit into a pod, I had to treat his wounds manually. Unless you have a team of medical personnel available, it will fall on you to tend to an injured Paladin. I have been fortunate that other Paladins are educated in the ways of minor to moderate injury treatment, including first response out in the field of battle, such as a case where a Paladin dislocated his shoulder during battle and his teammate was knowledgeable enough to understand that the affected arm needed to be immobilized until further treatment could be given. It was up to me to reset the bones once they were safe.

There was also an unfortunate “double-whammy” as the Terrans put it, where one of the Paladins experienced a minor bout of poisoning that also triggered a histamine reaction. The fella experienced frequent, sometimes aggressive, purging from the hodi as well as sudden urgent needs to eliminate. Along with those unpleasantries, he developed several ‘weeping rashes’ that were very tender to the touch and difficult to treat. The best that could be done for the fella was to keep him hydrated and fed and soothe the rashes with a compatible ointment.

Please make note of this; not all Altean medications are compatible with Mythological Paladins. Your first instinct should not be to jump to the medicinal storage unit in pursuit of these. I reiterate this as there are illnesses that the Mythological Paladins refer to as ‘common colds’ that medicinal assistance can actually complicate. These ‘common colds’ can be recovered from, given time and plenty of rest. Symptoms of the ‘common cold’ can range from increased body temperature, bodily fluids leaking from the nostrils, spontaneous reflexive forcing of air through the nostrils in attempts to remove irritants, spontaneous reflexive forcing of air through the mouth resulting in a concerning variety of sounds that the Paladins seem to understand confidently, feeling chilled despite the surrounding temperature, and overwhelming lethargy. Cognitive ability may or may not be affected. Also, the need to be in familiar company or to seclude oneself are also possible. There is a tendency to not vocalize when one is ill and the illness is discovered after symptoms worsen. Mythological Paladins tend to show a nurturing side when illness afflicts a teammate and with the aid of a caretaker, will provide the necessary care, checking on the ill Paladin at regular intervals and providing comfort when needed in a variety of ways.

I have been informed that if there is a serious illness that cannot be recovered from through one’s own ability that a Paladin will inform me of needed medicinal assistance. High levels of pain is one incident that a medication has been requested. Fortunately, what was available on the Castle of Lions at the time was compatible.

There is one strange phenomenon that happens every now and then in which a Paladin produces a range of higher pitched clicks that can also be low in pitch depending on who has the affliction. I am constantly reassured that this is not an illness and is instead a ‘case of the hiccups’. This is mostly a nuisance problem it seems. Sometimes the Paladins find entertainment at the expense of the one afflicted which can result in quarrels. Time or strange Terran remedies are used to address the affliction.

Infestations of external parasites are also possible. It’s best to address these cases as soon as is feasible before the pests spread to others. Decontaminating an entire ship as large as the Castle of Lions is no easy or short term task. Try to keep the unfortunate, afflicted Paladin quarantined until the infestation is neutralized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates next week.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	8. Physical Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythological Paladins display a variety of abilities that can be fantastic in comparison to what Alteans are capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the chapter everyone is waiting for?

Mythological Paladins display a variety of abilities that can be fantastic in comparison to what Alteans are capable of. I shall elaborate some examples on a case by case basis.

 

Case #1

Recall how the Western Dragon is too large to move about the Castle of Lions? Well, this fella has an extremely fantastic ability to shrink down to a much smaller size that stands about the same height as the average Galra! Similar to the Centaur and the Naga, he has an Altean appearance in part, including a head of black hair that he keeps styled as a ‘undercut’ with a patch of white in the center of his forehead, but the majority of his attributes are simplified and subdued representations of his true form. The most notable externally expressed features are large membrane wings proportionate to his size, a smaller, thick, moderately prehensile tail, digitigrade bipedal legs that maintain their dragon structure and appearance -four toes plus the dew claw for each foot-, and two long horns on his head. Absent are the sajihiin. I haven’t seen him in any state of undress but I presume that he might be similar to the Naga with bare pectorals as well as a bare abdomen. His arms may or may not be bare completely or may be partially covered by black scales. His face and neck are accented by them and he has black claws instead of fingernails. From what I’ve seen of his back, he has a thick stripe of scales that go down the length of his spine, something identified as a ‘dorsal stripe’.

Of course, this makes it much easier to get around space-faring ships and use most Altean amenities and facilities. He does need to stay in his true form for several vargas each quintant; it appears that this shifting ability is some sort of alchemically influenced process that needs a chance to recharge regularly. This ability also appears to keep him naturally clothed in the attire of his choice. He shows favoritism for a specific set, same as the others in my care.

Other abilities that he has include, expelling streams of fire from the mouth in both forms, flight in his true form (he hasn’t tried in his smaller size), mind-to-mind communication -Terrans call it ‘telepathy’- in his true form, super strength disproportionate to his smaller size -he can easily lift the Centaur and carry him about with mild exertion-, a keen sense of smell in both forms, a keen sense of hearing in both forms, multispectrum vision in his true form, and a much stronger bite than the average Altean in his smaller size. I am told that his teeth tend to change shape depending on what he’s consuming at the time.

 

Case #2

Trolls are a humble race who don’t show much for fantastic abilities outside of their preferred environment of dark spaces inside caves and such. They have a higher tolerance for cold and hot temperatures, vision adapted to seeing in low light, a slightly sharper sense of smell for sweet scents, thicker skin, slightly greater strength than is proportionate, a strong bite, and a very uncanny ability to sense any gem, precious metal or mineral a moderate distance away as though it is an extension of oneself when touching a cave wall. When trained, this ability can find the desired substance with an 88% accuracy. He has also used this ability for other purposes other than finding specific ore deposits such as determining the stability of a rock wall or the ground which may have a potential to slide.

 

Case #3

Centaurs have subtle abilities that are easily overlooked. However, the ones I have noticed are as follows; an exceptionally uncanny ability to hit targets at long range -even small ones- unaided, sharper long-distance vision, endurance and stamina that outdo the average Altean -and most of the other Mythological Paladins of Voltron-, increased strength in the legs for impressive jumps and potentially fatal kicks, an extra sense that picks up potential danger around oneself, and an uncanny ability for picking up foreign languages -he can’t always speak them but he learns quick enough for a very basic understanding of what is being said. Written languages are quickly learned as well. He is becoming more fluent in Altean at a progress slightly greater than the rest of his team.

 

Case #4

Naga don’t seem capable of much but don’t rush to judge. Despite their tendency to move slower to conserve energy, they can move at a high speed for surprise attacks. Other abilities include deadly constriction, quicker reflexes than most Alteans and most Galra even, which not only aids him in combat on the ground but also in the air, a much larger sanibi capacity which allows him to hold his breath for longer than most Alteans, a very keen sense of smell that is almost equal to Western Dragon’s, increased strength, swimming at speeds that leave even the best Altean athlete behind, and along with an unexplainable sensitivity to quintessence, he picks up other energies in his environment in the form of unique vibrations when focusing intently. The purpose of this ability is unknown and is one that I have never heard of before. Perhaps it is tied in with his extremely rare sensitivity to quintessence.

 

Case #5

I am told that when most Terrans hear of Gorgons -or Medusa- they instantly think of the misunderstood ability to paralyze a living being by turning them to stone. This rumor comes from the ability to paralyze which actually comes from the very potent venom from the mizjik on her head. The victim exposed to this venom, be it injected into the body through a puncture or taken in through the eyes, mouth, open wound, etc, it causes nerve damage so quickly and severely that intense muscle constriction occurs and will result in death if not treated in time. Other less obvious abilities include quicker reflexes, higher jumping -which seems to be from the assistance of the small wings on her back-, moderate sense of toxins in her environment -which is very helpful in preventing poisoning by food contamination from an enemy-, and because the mizjik on her head are thought to be symbiotic, she has the potential to see all around her without turning.

 

I have heard of Mythological beings who have abilities as fantastic as meteorological manipulation! Even creating seismic activity! Or spontaneous combustion of all things!

Try not to be troubled by the abilities of the Paladin(s). If you are, turn that feeling around by assisting them in strengthening and training those abilities to better fight against the Empire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates next week.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Was this the chapter you were looking forward to? Tell me in a comment!


	9. Individual Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, lastly but not absolutely necessary for caring for Mythological Paladins but is helpful in developing trust and familiarity, get to know the Paladin(s) personalities, interests, and habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update!
> 
> Or maybe this is the chapter you all are waiting for?

Now, lastly but not absolutely necessary for caring for Mythological Paladins but is helpful in developing trust and familiarity, get to know the Paladin(s) personalities, interests, and habits. If you are observant, unintrusive and diligent, you will come to know these over time and before you know it, you might find yourself unofficially adopted and become found family.

Here are some habits I’ve noticed about the Mythological Paladins that have been in my care for almost seven phoebs at the time of writing this guide. You don’t need to read this part but, you might find that after being a caretaker for a few pheobs, you’ll want to talk about those you care for, only to appropriate, trustworthy individuals of course. If too much information about the Paladins were to get out and spread, their efforts against the Empire could be greatly hindered.

To start, even I was a beginner and oh the blunders I made!

Shortly after I began to care for five Mythological Paladins, two of them came to me on separate occasions needing supplies to clean up rather embarrassing and very accidental, personal messes. They insisted on doing it themselves and had only come to me after being unsuccessful in finding the supplies on their own. Come to find out, they each had overwhelmed the small alhams that were first available to them before I learned more about them and their need for appropriately sized amenities, facilities, and personal spaces. I felt like I had failed them! And it had only been a few quintants over a single movement!

The experience did show me how determined all of them are at maintaining their independence. They have shown through their actions and mannerisms that they don’t want to be a burden which is very admirable. Each has gone to great lengths to learn about the Castle of Lions, how to use everyday Altean items and are making efforts to learn our language. In exchange I learn about them, their world and their culture; the diversity from their home planet is extraordinary!

Their leader, the Western Dragon who goes by ‘Shiro’, I learned, by accident mind you, has an obsessive habit of hoarding things. He’s very inconspicuous about this habit and I have yet to catch him in the act. I broached the discovery of a hoard to another Paladin to inquire about its purpose and that is how I came to suspect him. What he hoards is very peculiar though in contrast to what I’ve been told Dragons typically are known to gather and keep. Instead of precious metals and glittering jewels, he has a preference for bedding, clothing, nonperishables, hydration pouches, and Paladin compatible medicines. I’ve determined that his instinct to protect drives him to collect such things and that he is either very embarrassed about this habit or it is his nature to keep these hoards hidden. The two occasions that I have found a hoard, it was moved to another unknown location shortly after discovery.

Shiro’s need to protect almost reaches a degree of possessiveness on occasion. He can become quite agitated at times, especially after a battle, when all of the Paladins are not within his range of sight, smell or hearing. When his agitation is high, the rest of the Paladins usually immediately agree to keep close together, often engaging in mutual activities and shared sleeping arrangements in the ‘lounge’ called ‘camp outs’. He’s usually the one who brings in large amounts of bedding materials, likely from one of his hoards. This agitation also surfaces when one of the Paladins is ill or in distress.

Shiro is not one to voice his wants or needs very often. For some reason, he feels he needs to hold up to a self-imposed form of conduct that is very stiff and minorly expressive at all times. While the appearance of a strong leader who is collected during battle and meetings with potential allies is necessary, even a leader needs to ‘let loose’. The other Paladins are constantly encouraging him to relax and show his softer side. It might be that this self-imposed conduct is a method of coping? Who am I to say for sure, however.

He also has shown very little restraint when it comes to the consumption of foodstuffs that are highly sweet in taste.

When I was first introduced to the Troll, he was a timid individual. As he became familiar with the Castle of Lions, his Lion, his new environment, and the need for his presence and participation as a Paladin, he became more confident and even assertive when necessary. Hunk, as he goes by, is frequently in the kitchen. He finds the culinary arts both an enjoyable activity and way to relax. He often offers to make meals for the Paladins as well. He finds great pleasure in helping other people.

When he’s not in the kitchen, I find him in the company of the Centaur and the Gorgon most often. The three are close and were before the five Paladins were brought together as a team. He is mechanically inclined and works together with his Gorgon teammate to create means to fight the Galra, improve our own resources and technology, or to simply engage in mischief with the Centaur included.

He has a hoarding habit, though much smaller in comparison, and has requested a spare room to store his acquired possessions. Whether the other Paladins know of this habit, I am unsure. He collects things such as flowers -which he presses to preserve- gems, beads, technological components, tools, and an array of odds and ends.

The Centaur fellow is an energetic one. He goes by Lance most of the time. I’ve heard him answer to other identifications that I cannot pronounce. Apparently, he is versed in a language that is different from the other four and intermixes the two frequently depending on various circumstances. Only Hunk seems to understand him during these occasions.

Lance frequently talks about his large family when feeling distressed or something reminds him of home. The Terrans refer to this as feeling ‘home sick’. I believe that because he has been surrounded by large family most of his short life, he feels a great need to be around others as often as he can. At the same time, he does not wish to burden or inconvenience them.

Lance is a restless and talkative lad who likes to keep busy or engaged in some activity. Being confined in a ship, even one as big as the Castle of Lions is not good for his mental wellbeing and the Paladins and I do our best to comfort him between planetary visits. Perhaps part of the distraction from his comparably small environment inside the ship involves tense, frustrated conversations between himself and the Naga. The Terrans call this ‘bickering’. This bickering, however, does not appear to affect their bond as teammates or their effectiveness at working together during battle.

He shows an artistic side and is a fellow of many domestic skills. His explanation is that because he comes from a big family there is always something that needs to be done and so to make the work go faster and keep the house flowing smoothly, everyone learned some skills. He is a hand craftsman mostly when it comes to his choice of artistic medium, but I have seen him ‘doodle’ to keep himself occupied. I don’t comprehend the nature of his doodles but I do think some of them might be satirical.

He shows a fondness of this practice called ‘selfies’ which is where one captures a still image of oneself for whatever reason. And ‘photography’ which is the practice of capturing still image for memory keepsakes.

He is also very nurturing. Although expressing feelings and thoughts of self-doubt on occasion, usually when alone or when he thinks he’s alone, he comforts and consoles others who are hurting, providing uplifting words to those who are greatly troubled or words of strong encouragement when others doubt themselves. Like the leg of Voltron that he is, he is very supportive and the sosin that keeps the team together.

Hunk once told me that “Those who are the saddest smile the brightest” and explained that Lance has experienced some bad situations where he was frequently compared to another person’s skill level and abilities and was told that he either wasn’t ever going to be up to standard or was only selected because he was the last resort. So, Hunk explained that because Lance knows that kind of pain, he doesn’t want others to experience it. 

I would like to throttle the individuals who said such things to him. 

Hunk also insists that his friend is recovering and seeing himself in a better light since becoming a Paladin, understanding that he doesn’t need to be someone else but can be himself and still be wanted; still be needed. It is slow going though, and there are a lot of relapses.

Lance is also the one who most frequently suggests camp outs.

The Naga, Keith, is a very determined, spontaneous, ‘spitfire’ soul who is also very troubled. I don’t know his history but from long term observation of him, he has had to endure through some painful situations and events and has become selectively isolated and withdrawn likely as a result. He is slow to trust and it took a few pheobs for him to come to trust the other Paladins enough to work exceptionally well as a team. He has a strong sense of justice but has a rare tendency to put the majority in favor of the few, often including himself as part of the few and engaging in reckless, sometimes self-sacrificing behavior.

He’s found in the training room much too often. Sometimes though, the reason is to work through some difficult emotions so everyone lets him be.

He is a being of action, often acting before thinking the situation through.

He’s the most comfortable around and closest to Shiro and it’s often Shiro who can calm him down and get him to see reason. There is a strong bond between them and only between them have I seen the greatest expression of trust from Keith.

I suppose it’s his nature that he prefers to spend a lot of his time alone or with just Shiro when the later is not preoccupied.

Though not opening up about himself, he is slowly coming to accept that he is safe and wanted by the rest of us on the Castle of Lions, slowly increasing the number of accepted invitations to spend his free time with everyone. 

Keith has an artistic side as well. Hunk showed him the development room and sometimes I find the reclusive fellow in there drawing away the time. A few times when he’s noticed I’m there, he gets flustered and shuts down the holoscreen he’s been working on. I think though that despite his strong timidness about others seeing his creations, he secretly and anonymously sells some pieces for GAC while we’re planetside restocking. And for that matter, I think Lance might be participating in that too with some of his handcrafts which may or may not have components from Hunk’s small hoard.

Keith is also adept at documentation, mapping, triangulation, geological identification, topography, and more. He has extensive survival training as well and has commented he prefers being outdoors. And don’t get me started on his affinity for piloting. He’s told me on one rare occasion where he was feeling talkative, about how he discovered the Blue Lion’s approximate location and the skills he used to narrow it down. A remarkable young fellow. 

He’s not happy about his need to rest in sunlight for several vargas, feeling it a waste of time. So he chooses to sleep through the duration if he can. And he doesn’t do this in the presence of others. Except for Shiro if the Dragon happens to come upon him. That means he’s up and about while the others are sleeping during the night cycle. I believe that it’s during this quiet time that he engages himself in activities he finds pleasurable.

The first time he was seriously injured he displayed a great need to be somewhere out of sight, likely due to a strong feeling of vulnerability. However, the extent of his injuries required him to remain under supervision for several vargas to make sure quick action could be taken should his condition decline. So, Lance and Hunk built him something called a ‘pillow fort’ in the corner of the lounge. Since that day I have found similar structures in a couple of commonly occupied places, often partially covering a heating mat that I have put in those places specifically for his use. I think Hunk and Lance have made these for him. I have also seen what I think are personal nests made entirely out of blankets in a few rarely used rooms, though they look more like piles of abandoned bedding. I didn’t know who built them or what they were for, for the longest time until I, by pure chance, caught Keith burrowing into one and getting himself situated to read during the night cycle. Whether or not he makes them himself, I am still unsure. I haven’t asked him about them either as I am pretty sure he would become upset and greatly embarrassed about being discovered.

Lastly, Pidge, the Gorgon. Despite her size, she is a quick individual, both in action and mind. She is technologically adept and the rate she familiarizes herself with new configurations she has never before encountered is uncanny for someone from a planet who isn’t even aware of the greater universe. She utilized this skill to work alongside the Olkari in the creation and construction of a one-way visor to protect friendlies from potential harm even though it has been proven she possesses no petrifying gaze. She is also very adept at operating code and frequently improves her own personal code to infiltrate Galra databases.

She does tend to become so engaged in a project that she neglects other things, even necessities like eating, hydrating, and sleeping. I understand the reason for one project which is finding the part of her family that was captured by the Galra. That project often incurs desperate behaviors when new information does not turn up favorable results. “Dead ends” as she calls them.

Stored in her rather primitive database is the Paladins’ supply of movies which she has slowly been converting to formats more compatible with the Castle of Lions’ operating code.

It never crossed my mind that she would be the type to engage in mischievous activities. Whenever she, Hunk and Lance are doing as such, it’s usually because she initiated it. Hunk is often eager to follow and when those two get together, one never really knows what they’re planning. Lance joins in once the aforementioned have set up the mischievous plot. Mildly controlled chaos takes place from there. They do make an effort to clean up after themselves and try not to cause too much damage.

Of all the Paladins, Pidge shows the greatest fondness for methylxanthine, consuming more of the brew than the others when permitted. She drinks it full strength, something about having a strong refusal to purge after consumption. It appears that the mind is stronger than the reflex in her case. Or maybe she just has a high tolerance for it.

An odd characteristic of hers is falling asleep in places outside of her personal quarters. If found outside of mutual campouts and sleepovers, the Paladins make an effort to get her back to her bed. At times, the mizjik on her head have dissuaded them from moving her. Shiro, however, is unphased by their protests which seem to be empty threats concerning him.

Also concerning her mizjik, she seems to be able to communicate with other races that have a language that consists of hissing. I think. She has been seen in Keith’s company at times with her mizjik hissing at him to which he replies with his own hissing. Whether or not any level of actual communication is taking place I will never know unless someone tells me, however, the activity must be enjoyable because they do it often, probably to intentionally confuse and frustrate their teammates.

The arms of Voltron have a very peculiar bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Did you like something in this chapter? Tell me in a comment!


	10. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling confident yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 wrecked the formatting I have for this on my word processor.

Feeling confident yet? Don’t worry if you don’t, confidence comes from experience after all.

Before you go, let’s review.

  * Take note of the Mythological Paladin(s) that you will be caring for. Learn about them inside and out sufficiently enough to be able to help them when in distress. This includes asking them questions to avoid intrusive insults and getting body scans with their cooperation. Mythological Paladins come in many shapes and sizes and may sometimes resemble other races from other planets!  

  * Make sure that you have an appropriate environment for the Mythological Paladin(s) in your care. They can be very general, much like the needs of Alteans, or very specific and highly dependant on accuracy. Temperature control, personal space, private amenities and facilities, lighting, bedding, and grooming need to be heavily considered. Asking the Paladin(s) what they specifically want or need is very helpful and better than trying to guess.  

  * Considering grooming, make sure to have adequate supplies and appropriately-sized amenities Some Mythological Paladins are too big for the standard Altean sizes and some washing solutions can be toxic to certain races.  

  * Mythological Paladins have a wide array of dietary needs, some which can be unsavory and unpleasant to an Altean. Square your shoulders and make sure they have a constant supply. They will usually offer to help keep stores stocked and will prepare the unsavory themselves.  

  * Exercise outside of combat training is extremely important. Provide activities that are both physically and mentally stimulating. Or at least make them available and give suggestions.  

  * Illnesses and Injuries come in many forms. Not all Mythological Paladins can fit in pods to recover from injuries so be knowledgeable in manual physical treatment. Don’t readily jump to Altean medicines as they are not always compatible with the Paladin(s) physiology. Not all illnesses are infections either and there are a few strange phenomena that happen to them that may seem to be illnesses but are not. Communicate with them to find out what they do and do not need.  

  * Each Mythological Paladin is capable of displaying fantastic and uncanny abilities that rival or even surpass those of Alteans. They also have rather subdued ones as well. Learn about them and if you feel comfortable, help them train.  

  * Everyone has personal habits and quirks. Get to know the Mythological Paladin(s) on a personal level with respect to privacy and personal space of course. Do not rush or push, but stand by and watch and if invited, interact.



Got that?

Refer back to this guide if you need to.

Alright, caretaker, sally forth and begin your journey!

FINAL NOTE!  
Please keep this out of possession of the Galra Empire. The rest of the Universe thanks you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end!
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no explanation for this madness. It just popped into my head and I had to write it down as fast as possible. I ate, slept and breathed this fic until near completion and all it is is just crack! And the whole time I'm writing this, Coran from his University Days in that sleeveless shirt of his is standing next to my monitor 'dictating' to me.
> 
> I have lost my mind. I really have. 
> 
> ... ~~i have so many regrets~~...


End file.
